Sharpe's Emperor
by RivenExileD
Summary: Six years after the Battle of Waterloo, Napoleon escapes Saint Helena and returns to France, starting another war. The British calls on its allies to drive this evil conqueror back and begins to form an army to deal with this threat. What will Sharpe and his friend Harper do with this new menace? The picture is from the television series, Sharpe series.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharpe's Emperor**

**By: RivenExileD**

**Thank you, Bernard Cornwell for giving us a fantastic series. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

"Come on aboard, sir!" a man on a boat yelled in French. The man was in the uniform of the Old Guard, pride of the French army two years before. He looked at the small, fat man in gray, and waited for him to get on the boat.

"Ah, Pierre. What is the rush?" the gray coated man replied.

"Sir, British ships are coming!"

The grey coated man got on the boat and looked back. He thought, my home for six years, and now I am going back to my old home. All he could see was an entire island bursting in flames. I guess this home is destroyed, he thought.

The men on the boat rowed towards huge ship surrounded by frigates. The huge ship was the Vengeance, a French 98 gun ship of the line. Nearby French frigates were firing on smaller British ships, coming to stop the gray coated man from departing.

"Tirez!" the captain of the Vengeance shouted. 47 guns of the starboard side erupted into flames, spitting over 1,000 pounds of lead balls, each one 24 pounds, at the enemy. The Vengeance shot at a small British frigate and suddenly, _BOOM! _One of the 24 pound balls struck the magazine of the frigate, causing the whole ship erupt into flames. The French sailors cheered and continued reloading their guns.

As the boat came closer to the Vengeance, the short, gray coated man took off his hat and waved at the captain. The captain took off his hat and bowed. The boat reached the portside and the short man climbed up. Two men in a white sailor uniform on the deck helped him up. The short man stood on the deck and looked from the bow to the stern. The captain came up to him, bowed, and shook his hand. "I am Captain Jean. Welcome aboard," he said cheerfully. The short man smiled and realized he was surrounded by the fearsome looking sailors. A tall man, that could have been a grenadier if he joined the armor, grabbed a pole with the beautiful French tri colors and waved it up in the sky. The sailors raised their armors immediately and shouted, "Vive l'Empereur!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A tall handsome man was on the farm collecting lettuces and green beans. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and put the basket down. He looked towards the roof of his house, where a man, big and strong, was mending the roof. "Mahan, how is the roof?" he asked.

"Not bad," Mahan replied. "I'll finish soon."

"Alright," the man on the farm said. He got back to work and picked up more lettuces. He thought, good thing I have Mahan here. One man cannot do all the work.

It was a nice summer day. The sun was blazing down and the heat made him remember some battles he fought before. The war in India was very hot, and he remembered becoming rich there just by killing the fat bugger, Tipu Sultan. He thought of the ruby, but he was interrupted.

"Papa!" a small young child screamed, walking slowly towards the man.

"Patrick? What are you doing out here?" the man asked, while holding his arm up, ready to hold Patrick. Patrick came up to him, and the man picked him up, holding his armpits. He tossed Patrick high in the sky, and Patrick was laughing the whole time. He caught Patrick and brought him back into the house. Patrick was the man's son and he is only 6 years old. He is named after is best friend, Patrick Harper, who is living happily in Donegal.

The house he lived in belonged to his wife, and it was passed down from many generations. It was old, but he made it all better, by fixing the roofs and walls and by making the farm able to produce food. He opened the door, and a woman was right in front, blocking his way into the house.

"Richard, I do not like you tossing Patrick in the air. I am afraid that you might drop him, the woman angrily said.

Richard smiled. "Lucille, calm down. You know I won't drop him, my love. I am still fit for battle and young!"

"Yes, I know," Lucille said, rolling her eyes and giggling. "Now give Patrick to Marie so she can feed him." She walked out and looked towards the roof. "Mahan, come in. It is too hot to work."

"Mahan stopped and looked at the beauty placed upon him. It was an offer he could not refuse. "Thank you, Lucille." Lucille waited for Mahan to enter the house. Mahan walked over to the dining table and sat with Sharpe. Sharpe took out a bag of Francs and gave it to Mahan.

"Here is your monthly pay. Thank you for your work," Sharpe said. Sharpe looked at Mahan for some time now, and Mahan caught him.

"What is wrong?" he asked. " I know you for some time now and I know you are worried."

"Mahan, I have wanted to ask you this some time now," Sharpe painfully replied.

"Well, get on with it."

"If Bonaparte came back, would you go and join the Imperial Guard again"

Mahan hesitated. "Richard, it has been six years. Also, he is exiled on the tiny island, Saint Helena. He could never escape."

"Mahan, I've heard he escaped. I do not know if these are rumors or not. I do not want to lose my friend."

"Ha. That will never happen. They have a battalion of redcoats on the island with the Royal Navy surrounding the island. It can never happen." His thoughts were jumping around though, for he could not decide whether to accept the emperor he so loved or the family he fell in love with during these past years. "Besides, I have learned to love your family and the English culture. But, I still don't know."

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Marie, would you get that?" Sharpe said. Marie was the only servant in the house and Sharpe and his family treated her as part of the family.

Marie opened the door and she dropped the spoons she was holding. She gasped and two men walked in. They were wearing the French's Old Guard uniform with their fierce bear-skin hats. They held their muskets with bayonets.

Mahan and Sharpe were astonished. One of the soldiers spoke up. "Is Richard Sharpe and Jacques Mahan here?" he asked in French.

"Oui," Sharpe replied. "I am Richard Sharpe." Mahan stood and said, "I am Jacques Mahan.

A third man in the uniform came in and saw Mahan. "Mahan? Is that you?" he asked curiously.

"Bastien? Mahan asked. "Why are you here?" He came up to Bastien and gave him a friendly hug. They were close friends during the war. "You didn't answer me yet, my friend. Why are you here and why are you wearing that uniform?"

"I am here to bring you and Richard Sharpe to Paris," Bastien replied.

"What for?"

Have you not heard?" Bastien said and shook his head. "The emperor has returned."

Sharpe and Mahan looked at each other, knowing that Europe's nightmare has returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hogan, shouldn't you go back to your family?" a tall, well-built man asked.

It was a chilly day in London and two men sat in a lounge drinking tea.

"I did visit them, my Lord. That was last year, but I am here to serve you," Hogan replied.

The man gave one of his most famous neigh laughs and sipped his tea. "I suppose, dear Hogan, but you are retired. You should go and rest. The war has made you look older.

"I am not old, and I have no ne…" Hogan said, but was interrupted.

The man's aide, Charles, burst through the door, without knocking. The man immediately stood up and furiously yelled," What man? Didn't you learn to knock?"

The guards outside looked at each other and smiled, knowing the man hardly ever gets mad.

"Sorry, sir. But the Horse Guards requests you and Major Hogan head over there now."

"Mmph. They only chase after us when they are buggered. Excuse me for my language, my Lord," Hogan replied. The man smiled and got up. He picked up his coat and put it on, doing the same as Hogan.. The man's shirt had a court suit with golden buttons.

They went out and got in their carriage and told the driver to get moving.

By the time they arrived, many British officers crowded the entrance. Most were complaining or talking to each other, and all of them were wearing red.

The man got off his carriage and cauight everyone's attention. They moved out of his way and saluted.

The man smiled and walked into the building with Hogan following close behind. The guards who guarded the building opened the front door and saluted. He and Hogan walked to the front desk and waited.

Sir Drexel, with a black court suit, came out and greeted them.

"Ah, Sir Drexel. We haven't seen each other in a long time," Hogan said with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, Hogan. I believe the last time we met was Spain."

"Yes, I believe so."

Drexel turned to the man and bowed. "My lord, I welcome you."  
"Thank you, Drexel. So what are we here for?"

"Well, let's see." Drexel sat down and opened a file cabinet. He pulled out a folder and took a piece of paper out. "Ah, here it is. Major Michael Hogan is now a fully commissioned officer in His Majesty's Army and Sir Arthur Wellesley is now the commander of His Majesty's Expeditionary Force."

Hogan was aghast. "What? I am retired."

Drexel ignored the complaint and handed Wellesley's order. Weleesley read the paper and was speechless. I am supposed to lead an army to Denmark, capture Copenhagen, and link up with Swedish forces after?, he asked himself "What for?"

"Well, Sir Arthur. We are now at war with France and her allies, which include Denmark."

"Again?"

"Yes. Napoleon has returned to his so called home. He kicked King Louis out, and his veterans are flowing into his army. Eagles are being raised now, and he conquered the Dutch with lightning speed. Intelligence reports that he is moving against Sweden for Bernadotte."

Wellesley was shocked too. He could not believe that the Eagles and the Emperor returned. But I must do my duty, he thought. He looked at Hogan for advice, but Hogan was still speechless.

Wellesley cleared his throat and asked, "How many troops am I bringing?

"About 50,000 troops. 33,500 infantry, 16,000 cavalry. The 3rd Foot Guard, Coldstream Guards, the Connaught Rangers, 33rd, 1st Royal Foot, South Essex, Black Watch, Inniskillings, 95th Rifles, 4th Dragoon Guards and others.

"That is numerous. Are all the regiments here?"

"Yes, all of them are here."

"Escort?"

"Admiral Harvey will escort you to Denmark. He will use his fleet to destroy what fleet the Danes have."

Wellesley nodded and looked towards Hogan, who could still not absorb anything. "Well, Hogan, go and get my officers. I will need aides."

"As you wish," he replied. Hogan left the room, leaving Drexel and Wellesley together. They both walked out and got into the carriage and sat opposite of each other.

"Did you try to recall officers living elsewhere?" asked Wellesley.

"Yes. Most are returning to Britain now."

"Did you get a response from Mister Richard Sharpe?"

"I knew you would ask him. But no, I'm afraid he was taken to the Emperor."

"The Emperor? For what?"

"I do not know. His wife said a couple Imperial Guards came and took her husband to see the Emperor."

"This will not do. I need him to command the Light infantry. He is the best at it."

The carriage stopped and the driver opened the carriage door for them. Drexel first stepped out and waited for the Duke.

"Is this not beautiful?" Drexel asked. "The might of the British Empire is here."

Wellesley saw His Majesty's big ships all anchored. The Victory was there, anchored next to the Mars, and so was the Pucelle.

"You will be sailing with that ship, Sir Arthur," Drexel said while pointing to a ship of the line. Wellesley looked towards where Drexel pointed and he saw a huge 3 decker, towering above all the other ships. The gun ports were all closed, but the Union Jack is still flying high in the sky. The Admiral's color, white, was up there too. "Is that the Britannia?"

"Yes it is, my lord."

Wellesley knew the Britannia was one of Britain's biggest ship, and he was proud of it. It is time to end this all again, he thought.

Drexel turned to Wellesley and put his hand out. "Well, good luck my old friend, and may you bring peace to His Majesty again." Wellesley shook his hand and looked back to the harbor, enjoying the scenery placed before him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Didn't you ever learn how to ride a horse?" asked Bastien.

"I am a rifleman. I have no need for horse riding," Sharpe replied.

"I also have no need, for i am always in columns, unlike you, Bastien," Mahan said.

It was a cold day in France, and Sharpe and Mahan are being escorted to Paris by three imperial guard cavalrymen. The three were in the fine old guard uniform, making them stand out in the road, so they won't get robbed, since thieves don't want to mess with soldiers.  
They slowed down to a trot, for the horses were tired. It was quiet in the countryside but suddenly...

Crack! A sound of a musket rang out of nowhere, but the musket smoke appeared in the tree lines. One of the guards was lifted out of his saddle and fell to the floor. Blood spurted from his throat and he was dead before he landed.

Bastien looked stun but he pulled out his sword and shouted, "after him!" He had the heavy cavalry sword for he was a guard. He raced after the sniper trying to avenge his fallen guard. The other guard unsheathed his heavy cavalry sword and followed his sergeant.

Sharpe and Mahan galloped to cover, for it was not their battle. Sharpe wanted to go. After years on the battlefield, his instincts were to reach for his baker's rifle and return fire, but he does not even have a weapon.

He watched Bastien chase after the lone sniper. Bastien rode the horse with skill. He was a hundred paces from the man and knew that man was a dead man. He raised his sword, ready to slash straight down onto the man's back.

But suddenly, another man fired his musket, hitting Bastien's horse. His horse tumbled beneath him, sending Bastien down with it. The man brought his bayonet up and prepared to stab down, but the other guard rode by and cut the man down. The man screamed as he fell, face forward. He twitched for a few seconds, and died seconds after. The other man, who was chased, raised his arm and surrendered, knowing he could not outrun a horse.

Bastien got up, picked up his sword, and pushed the point of the sword to the sniper's throat. "How dare you shoot at your Emperor's guards!"

Sharpe and Mahan led their horses to the tree line, knowing that the skirmish is over. They came just in time for the prisoner to speak.

"Our so called emperor does not belong in France. I believed in him before, but he only made it worst for all of us."

A bugle sounded, causing Bastien to spin around. He saw a patrol of French light dragoons coming up the road, so he led the prisoner to them,

The lieutenant of the patrol came up to the group and asked, "what's going on?"

"This fool shot and killed one of my men, sir," Bastien answered.

"Oh. We will take care of this, and you don't need to call me sir. You are the emperor's guard. Carry on." The lieutenant took the prisoner and led him away.

"Well that was exciting." Bastien smiled.

"Let's bury your friend and move on," Sharpe said, not wanting to waste more time. I have to join the British army, he thought.

After burying the body, Sharpe, Mahan, and the guards continued their journey to Paris. He waited until the dragoons were out of sight, before he made his escape. He knew their muskets were not loaded so he took the risk. He led his horse close to the guard and punched him straight across the face. Bastien turned around, but Sharpe was already on his feet. Bastien was surprised for he never faced anyone with such quickness. He tried to pull out his sword, but share pulled Bastien off the horse, and kicked Bastien in the crotch and punched his face. Two guards were knocked out by a man with years of experience.

Mahan was stunned. He saw his friend beating two of the best guards in napoleons army. Sharpe looked at him and asked," well, you are either with me or against me."

Mahan smiled. "I guess I am with you." Mahan knew joining the emperor was pointless. All the nations in the world fought against him. He knew the sniper was right. Napoleon made France worse than before. He saw Sharpe take the musket and cartridges, so he did the same. Both reloaded with such quickness, for they had done it many times. Both came from the ranks and loading muskets with speed were their specialty. Sharpe also took the heavy cavalry sword, knowing his own was worn out. He set the two riderless horses free and got up on his own. Seeing that Mahan got on his, he said," let's go back to Lucelle and make our way north to the coast."

"I'll just follow you, Sharpe. You seem to know what you are doing."

The two went back to Normandy for they were now enemies of the emperor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry for not posting for over 2 months. Been busy! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

It was a cold day during November in Hesse. The civilians stayed in their homes, not wanting to be in more danger. The French had finally come, and everyone was afraid of the short man, terrorizing the entire continent by his return. From their homes, they could hear the loud drums beating proudly.

The newly created French Grande Armée marches into Hesse to stop those who oppose their emperor. Napoleon Bonaparte led this army of 100,000 to destroy Bernadotte, who is now known as King Charles XIV of Sweden and Norway. He was a marshal of France who betrayed his emperor and now fought against him. Now, only Hesse stood in this short man's way to Sweden.

Napoleon, on his horse, surveyed the march of his magnificent troops, heading towards Marburg, a town in Hesse. He turned around to see all of his marshals. He moved his hand, and Marshal Davout rode forward. "Davout, if these Hessians do not ally with us, destroy them. I have no time for this."

"Yes, sire," Davout replied, and rode back to the rest of the marshals.

Napoleon rode his horse away to his carriage to rest. It has been a long day, and he had been in the saddle for the whole afternoon. When he got in the carriage, he peaked out and said, "Wake me up when it is morning, Pierre."

"Yes, sire." Pierre said and retreated away.

The emperor laid back and tried to sleep. He imagined the battlefield and the battle tomorrow. He already knew he would win. The master of Europe will prevail. He smiled and slowly drifted to sleep.

Napoleon was already awake before Pierre came. He opened the door and walked out. The sun was covered by the clouds and it was breezy. He got on his horse and rode off to his new headquarters. He went into his tent, and the men inside saluted. "Ah. General Calvet, you are up early."

"Of course, sire. Today is a grand day. We will sweep these Hessians from this field. Deserters are pouring into our ranks. They say they only have 60,000 men, and 20,000 are militia."

"Militia? Hah! Today is our day gentlemen." Napoleon replied, while walking to his desk. All of his marshals were watching him and awaited his orders. "Map please, gentlemen."

Marshal Soult came and gave him the map. "The Hessians have fielded their army in front of the town. We can see sharpshooters in the houses. The militia is in the city, and there is no cavalry."

"You know what to do, gentlemen. We have crushed every nation's army, so we will crush this one." He looked at Soult and nodded. "Soult, you will command my army today."

"Yes, your majesty." Soult replied, and walked out.

Napoleon put his hands to his face and covered his eyes. His health has deteriorated, and all his marshals knew. While looking down, he said, "Jourdan, take 30,000 men and move North-west. Go up there and check on the Prussians. Do not engage unless fired upon."

"Yes, sire." Jourdan replied and was about to step out of the tent.

"Oh, Jourdan. Napoleon said suddenly. "Take The Brave Regiment."

Jourdan grinned and walked out. Such a good man, Napoleon thought.

An officer suddenly walked in, breathing heavily. "Captain Lannes, sire."

"What is it, captain?" Napoleon annoyingly said.

"There is a man outside who wants to see you. I already rejected him and told him our majesty is busy, but he insists, claiming to be your beloved marshal."

"What? No one can just claim to be a marshal of France. Send him in immediately!"

The captain went out and returned a minute later with a man in peasant clothing. The man was looking down and bowed. He suddenly looked at the emperor with a bright grin on his face. "Fit and ready for service, sire!" he exclaimed.

Napoleon's eyes were wide and he was speechless. He leaped towards the man and embraced him. "Oh, my beloved Ney. I thought you were dead."

The marshals in the room could not believe it also. Marshal Massena came and patted Ney on the back.

"They faked my death, sire." Ney replied happily.

"Oh, you must tell me all about your story." He turned to the captain and ordered him to tell the chef to prepare for a grand meal.

All of the marshals sat at the table with Napoleon at the head of the table. Ney wore his marshal uniform, which stood out for it was brand new.

"I was supposed to be hanged," said Ney. "But believe it or not, Wellesley saved me."

Napoleon snorted and asked, "Why would he save you?"

"We had Masonic ties, so he thought it was a good thing to save me. Another man replaced me, and the Duke smuggled me out of France. Ha! I was sent to America, and I was a teacher. After hearing you, sire, come back, I immediately came to serve you once again."

"AHAHA. That is just perfect. Eat, gentlemen. Let's celebrate!" Napoleon exclaimed cheerfully.

By the 11 am, the French army was already in position. Napoleon gave the order for his beloved cannons to fire. The early afternoon was all quiet but suddenly, a thunderous roar erupted into the sky. All cannons of all sizes fired. The round shots poured into the ranks of the Hessian soldiers, but they still stood.

Marshal Soult gave the order to attack and 10 columns like 10 huge square blocks of men, marched forward with shining bright bayonets. The famous voltigeurs, French skirmishers, went ahead of the columns to weaken the Hessen lines. The drummer boys beat their drums loudly, showing the courage of all these men and inspiring them to keep moving forward. The drummers stopped, and the men yelled, "Vive l'Empereur!"

The Hessian artillery saw the columns and immediately fired at them, for they were big targets, guaranteeing a hit. Shot after shot smashed through the lines, ripping feet and heads off of men, but the columns still kept moving, The Sergeants kept yelling, "Close up," and dragged the bodies away.

The voltigeurs were alone in the skirmish battle for the Hessians did not deploy any. The voltigeurs fired their muskets into the Hessian line, causing casualties through the line. The Hessian retaliated by firing without aiming at the skirmishers with muskets and canister shot from cannons. Scores of voltigeurs fell, due to the canister shot. The voltigeurs, not wanting to take more casualties, pulled back and joined the columns.

Marshal Soult nodded to his aides and they all rode out to tell the colonels of the marshal's orders. "Column halt!" each colonel yelled. "Form line!" they yelled again. The back of the columns spread out and 10 columns of men became a line of men 3 ranks deep. "Battalion will march!" the colonels yelled again, and the whole French line marched forward. The front two lines of the Hessian infantry raised their muskets. "Feuer! The Hessian officers yelled, and the whole Hessian line erupted into smoke. Scores of men fell to the ground in the French lines, but the Sergeants yelled, "Close up!" The lines were back into 3 ranks and the French officers yelled, "Front rank kneel! All ranks present! Tirez!" 30,000 muskets fired and poured their led balls into the Hessians. Many men fell and the line was in pieces.

Soult, seeing the line all broken up, pulled his sword out and yelled, "Charge!" The line of infantry ran forward with bayonets pointing to the enemy, and he followed the glorious charge on horseback.

Ney, in his bright uniform, rode his horse over the hill, looking over the battlefield, and pulled his sabre out. "Charge!" He rode his horse down the slope, and 5,000 dragoons followed him. He rode with his dragoons without orders, but he did not care for today was the day to regain his glory. He laugh as he rode, not fearing the devil himself.

The Hessians, seeing the unbeatable French regiments running forward, and the cavalry sprinting on their flanks, immediately turned and ran. The French cheered and chased after their prey. The dragoons reached their prey and slashed down with their swords, laughing and cursing at the weak Hessians. The retreating Hessians were cut down by the cavalry and many ran towards the French infantry to surrender, hoping they would not get the deep grievous cut from the mad dragoons.

Back at camp, Captain Lannes ran towards the headquarter tent and ran in. "Sire. We've won!"

"HAH! I knew we would," Napoleon replied, slamming the table. He walked out, got on his horse and rode towards the battlefield.

The Hessians, knowing that they would be cut down, surrendered. Their general was captured and was offered a parole. The entire Hessian army surrendered, all 45,000 of them. 15,000 Hessian soldiers were either killed or wounded that day. About 9,000 French soldiers were killed or wounded.

A week later, Hesse surrendered and allied itself with France. Hessian infantry rushed to join the eagles adding another 30,000 troops to the Grande Armée. Napoleon shall have his revenge for the path to Sweden is now open.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?" cried Lucille, while sticking her head out of the carriage.

"I told you, love," replied Sharpe, on a horse, next to the carriage. "We are going to Normandy. The Navy is there to bring all British citizens back. How is Patrick?"

"I'm not a British citizen," said Mahan, on a horse leading the carriage.

"Oh, shut it. No time for jokes," Sharpe annoyingly said. Mahan looked forward and grinned.

A few hours later, they arrived in Normandy in the afternoon. Lucille brought Marie, her maid, with her, not willing to let her suffer in the hands of the French, who had been ravaging the countryside. They stopped on the road, for the sight in front of them was unbelievable. The town was surrounded by redcoats on land and 30 British warships by sea. Sharpe confidently led on, and Mahan and the carriage followed. A group of horsemen rode out to the field to stop them.

"Halt. Name?" the young lieutenant asked rudely.

"Colonel Richard Sharpe," replied Sharpe and the young lieutenant immediately straightened up.

"Mister Sharpe, this way." The young lieutenant escorted Sharpe and the group into the town.

There were redcoats on every corner, keeping the citizens inside their homes at all times. Sharpe looked towards the young officer and asked, "Who is the commanding officer?"

"General Walker, sir. He's in the church."

"Take me to him." He turned to the Sergeant, "Take my family to the ships and wait."

The Sergeant saluted and led Sharpe's family to the docks. A couple muskets sounded off to the north, causing Sharpe to turn around. "This way sir. The general is expecting you," the young officer said. Probably dragoons, Sharpe thought. He let this out of his mind, since it was not his fight.

Sharpe got off his horse when he got there, and walked straight in. "General."

"Ah, Richard. How are you for these past few years?" Walker is the general, commanding this expedition to escort all British officers and citizens who want to return to England. He was in a bright red coat, and was not fat like all other generals.

"Fine, sir."

"Good to see you again. I think the last time I saw you was Spain."

"Indeed." Sharpe annoyingly replied. "When can I leave?"

"Oh dear, Richard. You don't want to leave so soon, do you?"

"My wife is waiting for me."

"Ah. How is dear Lucille? Oh, and young Patrick."

"They are both well."

Walker came towards Sharpe and put his arms around Sharpe's shoulders. "Well, Sharpe. There is a change of plans. We are pulling out of Normandy tonight, and we are going to join up with Wellesley."

Sharpe was shocked. He was thinking about going to England first to drop Lucille and Harper off. "But…" Sharpe was interrupted.

"Now, I know what you are thinking. Your wife will be in the passenger ships to England. The Duke already gave an order that your wife and child will in a house protected by troops and General Nairn is supervising this. It is all going to be fine."

Sharpe was relieved. He could not bear the thought of sending Lucille and Harper to England by themselves. The thought of his best friend flashed through his mind and he wanted to know about his friend's whereabouts. "What about Sergeant Har….?" He was interrupted again.

"What about Sergeant Harper, sir?" a man repeated behind Sharpe. "It's Mister Harper, now." Sharpe turned around to see a man, bigger and taller than himself with a big grin on his face. Sharpe laughed and came up to the big man. "Oh, Pat! Welcome back."

"Good to be back, sir." Sharpe's son, Patrick-Henri, is named after Mister Patrick Harper, Sharpe's best friend. Sharpe and Harper have been through the Peninsula War and the Battle of Waterloo together. Everyone knew these two, because they were the first one to take a French eagle.

"Sorry to disrupt you two, but we got a job to do. We need everyone on the boats now, so we can all leave on time."

Sharpe and Harper saluted and walked out of the tent to their horses. "What are you doing here?" Sharpe asked and got on his horse.

"Looking after you, bugger," Harper laughed, while getting on his horse too.

Sharpe punched Harper's shoulder and rode towards the docks.

As he reached the docks, he saw Lucille waiting by a ship. He hurried his horse to reach her.

"Richard!" she cried. "They are telling me we are being separated. Is this true?"

"Yes, my love. But, I will come back. Where is Patrick?"

"Here, papa," Patrick Jr. replied, who was next to Marie. He walked to Sharpe, and Sharpe picked him up. "Are you going to shoot, bang bang?"

Sharpe laughed. "Yes, my son." He kissed his son's forehead and set him down. He looked at the ship that will be taking his Lucille and Patrick and saw the name on the stern. "The _Calliope_?" he exclaimed, scaring Lucille, Patrick, Harper, and Mahan.

"Ah, Richard. No need to yell my old friend," a man said behind them. Sharpe turned his head, and he had the same reaction as when he saw Harper.

"Joel Chase! It is great to see you again!" Sharpe replied, shaking Chase's hand.

"Great to see you too. Ma'am," Chase said, seeing Lucille. "We haven't seen each other since 1805?"

"Yes, my friend."

Sharpe turned to Harper and said, "Harper, this is my dearest friend, Captain Joel Chase. He was with me at the Battle of Trafalgar."

"Pleasant to meet you sir," Harper happily said.

Sharpe, wanting to get back on topic, asked "Why is the _Calliope_ here?"

"Now, now, Sharpe. I know you have a bad experience with her, but she is being escorted back to England. Your wife will be fine," Chase replied.

"I guess you're right."

He turned back to Lucille. "Take care my love. You will be safe." He led Marie, Patrick, and Lucille onto the Calliope and gave Lucille a final hug.

"Come back, Richard," she said and kissed him. He kissed her back and left.

As the ship disembarked, she stood on the stern of the ship and waved. Sharpe, on his horse, waved back and rode away with Harper, Mahan, and Chase.

"Where will we be riding?" Sharpe asked, looking at Chase.

"Why with me of course!" Chase gladly replied. "On the _Pucelle_!"


End file.
